As shown in MG. 1, in a traditional structure design of a capacitive screen, a flexible circuit board 120 is drawn from a side of the capacitive screen on which a key 110 is arranged. Therefore, an area space is limited. In addition, the number of sensing channels (leads of the touch-sensitive conductive film) increases as the size of the capacitive screen increases, which results in a larger width of the flexible circuit board 120. There exists a problem that it is hard to arrange the flexible circuit board 120 and the key 110 reasonably.
Further, referring to FIG. 2, when designing the capacitive screen in a traditional way, for the convenience of bending the flexible circuit board 120, a notch 130 may be provided inward on an edge of the touch-sensitive conductive film from which the flexible circuit board 120 are drawn out. However, the notch 130 may cause the touch-sensitive conductive film to be uneven, affecting the sealing performance when the touch-sensitive conductive film is attached with the electronic device which is a complete device.